Dare To Love
by inScense684
Summary: What happens when Sora gets dared and Roxas is involved? Will love blossom, or will it just be a simple joke? NOTE: FIRST LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ALSO: THERE WILL BE A LONGER VERSION OF THIS FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE LONGER STORIES AND NOT JUST ONE-SHOTS! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THE LONGER ONE WHEN I CAN GET TO IT SO DONT EXPECT IT TO BE OUT BY NEXT WEEK


Sora and Riku were standing in the court yard of the high school, and it was lunch time, so everybody was inside eating, except for him, Riku, and this popular guy named Roxas. Riku noticed Roxas sitting over there reading a book, and said "Hey, look. The swimmer knows how to read." You see Roxas was so popular because this high school didn't have a football or baseball team, but they had a swim team, and Roxas was the best person on the team.

"Hey, that isn't very nice to say Riku. He's very smart, he's the second best in his class." Sora said.

"Really who's the first?"

"Um, that would be me." Sora said.

"Well, look at Mr. Birthday, getting good grades! Ha!" Riku said joking around, making Sora, a little angry. "Hey, you remember that bet that we made a few days back, and since you lost, you have to do one thing I tell you to do, without any questioning it?"

"Yea. What about it?" Sora said a little angry that he keeps rubbing that in his face.

"Well, I know what I want you to do." Sora gave Riku a quizzical look, and Riku said "I want you to embarrass yourself on your birthday! So here's what you have to do. Walk you to Roxas, and when the lunch bell rings, and everybody is already in class, kiss him, and squeeze his ass." Riku said laughing.

"What?! But I can't-"

"Remember, you have to."

"Fine..." Sora said, walking towards Roxas, the lunch bell rang and everybody was in class except them three since their class didn't start till later. Sora finally got to Roxas and said "Hi."

"Oh, Hi. My name's Roxas. What's your name?"

"My name is Sora. Nice to meet you Roxas. Listen you see Riku, the guy standing over there?"

"Yea. What about it?' He said in an innocent way.

"Well, he dared me to come over here, and to..."

"To what?"

"T-To kiss you, and grab your a-ass... I lost a bet and now I have to do one thing that he tells me to do without any argument. I'm sorry." Sora was looking down at the ground, embarrassed.

Roxas looked back at Riku to make sure he was watching. Then he turned to Sora and said, "Why don't I do you a favor?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sora said, looking up at Roxas.

"Here." Roxas pulled Sora close, and gave him a big kiss. Sora was shocked by this, and tried to push away, but Roxas was just to strong. But after a while, he started to loose a grasp on what was going on. He let his arms fall down to his sides, and closed his eyes. But his eyes shot wide open when Sora felt Roxas's hand groping his ass, squeezing and massaging. This made Sora soon forget, and start to moan into the kiss. But Roxas pulled away, his eyes already beginning to glaze over, and Sora's too. They both just stood there, out of breath looking into each others eyes, and finally, Roxas let go of Sora and once Sora regained his thoughts, he looked back to see Riku wide eyed and rolling on the grass crying.

"Thanks for the help." Sora managed to say stuttering.

"N-No problem." Roxas said, his eyes still focused on Sora. "So we should be getting to class. What do we do about him?"

"Oh, just leave him. If he's late, it's his own fault." Sora said walking away towards class, with Roxas shortly behind him. Roxas's eyes were still focused on Sora, and his ass more specifically. During class, that all Sora could think about, is how Roxas looked when they pulled away. But Roxas was thinking of something else. Roxas was thinking about all the stuff that ran through his mind during the kiss, all the thing he would of done, and all the things he wanted to do.

At the end of the day, Sora, Riku and Kari were walking home, and were talking about what happened but Sora was being very quiet about the whole thing. They were walking until Sora heard somebody yell "Hey! Sora! Wait up!" Sora turned around and saw Roxas running full speed towards him. Roxas wasn't expecting Sora to stop, and crashed into him. Luckily Riku and Kari were already home, because Sora walked slower most of the time. But he realized what was going on, because he felt somebody on top of him, and realized Roxas was on top of him. Roxas was holding himself up with his arms, with Sora's face in the middle of his arms on the ground, a blushing Sora.

"H-Hey, why did you run to catch up with me?"

"Because I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place and play some video games. So, do you?"

"S-Sure..." Sora said, as Roxas was getting up, and reached out a hand to Sora's face.

"Need a hand?" He said with a smile. Sora tried not to blush even more, but he took the soft, warm hand and helped pull himself up to his feet. They both walked over to Roxas's house, which was on the same street as Kari's and Riku's apartment, but Sora didn't live there.

"Hey, so what video game are we going to play?" Roxas said, opening the door. Sora walked inside the house and was surprised at the place, it was huge! It had a big living room, just like any typical rich person.

"Um, what about Dead Space 3?" That was the newest game out and everybody was saying it was a great game.

"Sure. Put it in and grab two controllers. I have to go take care of something real quick." Roxas said closing his bedroom door. A few moments later Sora had everything ready, and Roxas walked out in a pair of jeans and a very tight tank-top, and threw a pair at Sora. "Here, put these on. I hate those stupid school uniforms, they're so itchy." Sora left, blushing and closed the bathroom door, and came back in jean, and unlike Roxas's white tank-top, Sora's was a tight fitting black tank-top.

"T-thanks." Sora said sitting down right next to Roxas. They both started the game, Roxas first player and Sora was second player. They were playing for a few hours, and Sora was terrified. He decide to keep play, just to try something new. But when an enemy jumped out and killed his character, he got so scared that he accidentally paused the game, dropped his controller, and screamed. He instinctively hugged Roxas, as tight as he could, shaking in fear. Roxas was amused by this, and pat Sora on the head and on the back.

"You know, we can play a different game if you don't like this one."

"N-no, I'm fine. Lets continue playing." They continued play and that little scene only happened only about, oh only 5 more times, and each time, Roxas laughed a little. When Roxas looked up at the clock, he was surprised at how fast it went.

"Hey, Sora. It's already midnight."

"What?! Oh no!"

"You know, if you want to, you could spend the night. We don't have school on Friday remember, its a holiday."

"Oh, well... Hm, Okay! I'll stay." He said turning off the X box. "Hey, where am I suppose to sleep?" Sora said.

"Oh, well I thought we could just sleep together, nothing weird." Roxas said all innocent.

"Oh, um... Okay?" Sora said going along with it. Sora went to take a shower, and he returned to find Roxas already asleep in a bed that wasn't as small as a twin, but not as big a queen size. It seemed to be in the middle. Sora quietly got into the bed, lying down, and closing his eyes. Only to open his eyes again, as he felt two arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to Roxas, as if he were a huge teddy bear. Sora's face was only inches away from the sleeping Roxas, which now held him close to him. Roxas was in some sort of deep sleep, and nothing could wake him up, and I mean _**nothing.**_ Sora closed his eyes again, feeling Roxas's breath on his neck. But his eyes shot open as he felt something on his stomach. Roxas's hands were trailing up and down Sora's stomach, making little sparks. Sora held back a very small mewl. But he gasped when he felt Roxas's hands find their way under his tank-top, sliding the silky skin across his sensitive stomach. He felt Roxas's head snuggle up in the crook in his neck, to where, his dirty-blonde hair was brushing against Sora's skin, sending all kinds of feelings through him. But Sora realized Roxas was still asleep!

This was not good for Sora, he could feel Roxas nibbling on his ear, and kissing his neck, while Roxas's hands played around with pink nubs starting to get hard under his shirt. The situation was not good, he could feel himself reacting to Roxas's every touch, and not in a good way, or at least, not for him. Roxas's hands had startled to travel lower and lower, resting at the elastic of Sora's boxers. You see, both of them went to bed wearing the tight tank-tops and boxers, thinking nothing of it. Sora gave out a loud sharp gasp followed by a low moan, as he felt one of Roxas's hands tease at the elastic and work its way back up to his neck. But Sora felt the other hand keep a pat of Sora's boxers open, directly at the front, and what happened next made him surprised. Sora gave out a loud groan, followed by an even louder and longer moan, as Roxas took his hand from his chin, and dove his hand, really fast, into the spot he had kept open with his other hand, creating wondrous friction, Sora wanted now very badly.

"Mn...R-Roxas, oh please... do that again... I beg of you..." He moaned, but what he heard was shocking.

"What exactly do you want me to do again, Sora..." Roxas purred into Sora's ear. Roxas had woken up when Sora let out that loud and long moan, and was about to stop until he heard Sora say what he did. Now he knew Sora wanted this as badly as he wanted Sora.

"Please..." Sora begged, as the way Roxas purred his name, made shivers go up and down his spine. Roxas couldn't help himself, and he wrapped his hand around Sora, making Sora gasp and buck his hips wanting more of the bliss. Roxas pumped painfully slow, almost making Sora cry out in the torture. Sora knew that he was giving Roxas what he wanted, but he didn't care anymore. All he wanted right now was Roxas.

"If I would of know that you were this eager, I would of pounced on you at school, as soon as we kissed." Roxas said with a smile. Sora was just about to say something, words were lost when Sora let out a loud cry, as Roxas yanked upwards really fast and powerful, making Sora arch his back. But then He whimpered as the hand left, and traveled lower, until Roxas was in at his elbow, rubbing Sora's inner thigh, making sure that his arm rubbed up and down against Sora, now making a very noticeable tent next to Roxas's arm.

"Roxas...Please..." Sora panted.

Roxas then took his other hand and started to palm the tent, making Sora arch his back, moaning, while bucking his hips to get more of the friction. Sora was trying to hold it, but he was quickly loosing, he didn't want to if Roxas didn't want him to. "R-Roxas! I'm gonna-" But Roxas cut him off by saying, "I know. Please... Sora..." The way Roxas purred Sora's name, sent him flying over the edge.

"R-Roxas-s!" Sora screamed as he sprayed onto Roxas's arm and hand.

Roxas removed his arm and hand from Sora's boxers, and made sure Sora saw him lick his hand, with a seductive look on his eyes. Sora's eyes were so glazed over, and his breathing was very quick and rapid.

"Seems like you enjoined yourself... According by how quickly you reacted." Roxas said with a smirk.

Sora turned over on his back and said "Shut up." With that, Roxas pulled Sora's chin to him, and kissed him on the mouth and pulled away with saying "Good night, Sor Sor." He knew Sora was blushing at his new nickname, and Sora decided to give Roxas a nickname just as embarrassing. "Good night, Roxy." Sora knew that Roxas was also blushing, so he decided to make Sora his 'teddy bear'. He wrapped his arms around Sora waist, and pulled him closer, and snuggled his head into Sora's neck. They both fell asleep tired, but the last thing they both said to each other was, "I Love You."


End file.
